Prior art include safety lights mounted of parts of a user's body, including head coverings such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,458. The device and object in this invention presents and illustrates a safety helmet containing a lighting device in its shell which lights up automatically or on command by pressing the on/off switch. A copper trace/lead trace board is attached that receives an electrical current from two 1.5 volt double A batteries found in the battery holder.